


First Sexting

by AccroV



Series: Their first times [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bold Aziraphale, Established Relationship, Frustrated Crowley, M/M, Please don't judge me (too much), Sexting, The Bowtie, They didn't have sex yet, This is basically me and my weird humor, flirt, light sex content, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccroV/pseuds/AccroV
Summary: They send messages about their first real date and well, you know ... They are kind of teenagers in love ... And the bowtie is Crowley's privilege ...Crowley is probably freaking out. Aziraphale is probably very excited. Or the other way.This is only the conversation, no thinking, just pur and raw from Crowley's phone !





	First Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to subscribe, don't forget to subscribe the serie not the work :D

**Angel :** Hello my dear, thanks again for the date yesterday. Everything was so lovely. Let me treat you tomorrow. Maybe we could picnic ? Best regards. Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** Ok picnic but weather ? Glad you liked it.

 **Anthony J. Crowley** : PLEASE STOP SIGNING YOUR MESSAGE YOU ANTI-TECHNOLOGY ANGEL

 **Angel :** Hello my dear, We can do an indoor picnic if the weather changes. Why are you using only capital letters ? Is this suppose to mean something ? Anyway, I love your new hairs and you looked very good. Best regards, Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** Yeah ok maybe indoor picnic. I thought you liked the long hair style. This look was just for U. You looked amazing (like always).

 **Angel :** My dear, I looked exactly as usual but thank you anyway. I would say you are very nice to say so but you are not nice ... Best regards, Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** Exactly my point. Nop, not nice. 

**Angel :** My dear, maybe we could go try a new look for me. I'm not sure about the bow tie anymore. You know fashion more than me. Best regards, Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** WHAT ? NO FUCKING WAY ! You keep the fucking bowtie ! 

**Angel :** My dear, you don't have to be angry about this. (I checked and when you use capital letters it seems to imply you are yelling). Best regards, Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** The bowtie is my privilege. I'll remove it ! 

**Angel :** My dear, remove ? When ? Best regards, Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** Nothing. Sorry I wrote this

 **Angel :** My dear, should I remind you that we are together and you don't have to pretend ... If you want to explain, I will gladly listen (well, read) you. With all my heart. Best regards, Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** ... I want to remove the bowtie, with other things 

**Angel :** My dear, I would like that just like I want to remove your skinny jeans. Best regards, Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT 

**Anthony J. Crowley :** You want WHAAAAAATTTTTTTT

 **Angel :** My dear, I don't understand why you use so much capital letters for yelling ! You could use exclamation point ! You seem quite shocked. You should drink some tea. Best regards, Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** Coffee better. I didn't know you wanted that ...

 **Angel :** My dear, there is a lot more I want. We have all the time in the world. Best regards, Aziraphale. 

**Anthony J. Crowley :** Like what ? 

**Angel :** My dear, you. Best regards, Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** Like fuck me, fuck with me ? 

**Angel :** My dear, I don't like this term but you get the idea. So, tomorrow picnic ? Best regards, Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** Don't try to change the subject !!!!!!!!

 **Angel :** My dear, I won't write about it anymore. Best regards, Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** Oooooohhh you're cruel !

 **Angel :** My dear, you chose this. We could always talk about everything tomorrow during picnic. Best regards Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** (emoji eggplant / emoji peach ) <3

 **Angel :** My dear, I didn't understand this but I assume you agree. I love you my darling. Best regards, Aziraphale

 **Anthony J. Crowley :** You diiiiiiiid!!!!! Yeah <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not proud of this but I totally assume. And this is light ! 
> 
> I hope you can feel how they feel about this conversation, like the "with all my heart" from Aziraphale because he knows Crowley won't resist and evrything else ... This was a challenge !
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 Comments and Kudos make my day.


End file.
